Distance
by Sinclare
Summary: Sixteen year-old Tobias Mitchell has just received his first Pokémon, Whom he named Mizuhime (water princess). They have just set on their own journey. Where they will make friends, enemies, and acquaintances, fight off lunatics, and various evildoers across Hoenn, while trying to obtain all eight badges. Try as they might, obstacles will always stand in the way. [temporary hiatus]
1. Ch1: Shooting Star

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new story, Distance, (If you have read the fourth chapter of destination, I'm open to new title suggestions).**

**Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to Pokemon. Only my OC's**

**Ch1: Shooting Star**

I gracefully slipped on an emerald green shirt, followed by a pair of light blue jeans. My black hair waved back and forth from the breeze; for all my own reasons, I glanced my mirror, for vanity's sake. I calmly scanned my reflection, meeting my own opal eyes. The early morning sun rose from behind the lips of the horizon. A new day, fresh with opportunity had just arrived. A gentle breeze combed through the leaves, rustling them. Blowing delicate pink petals from their foundation, sending them fluttering through the air. "Ah spring," My Mudkip jumped on excitedly onto my shoulder.

"Morning girl," I said, gently scratching the underside of her chin. She mewled softly, nuzzling her head against mine. I had just gotten her yesterday, I am amazed at how we had grown so close over such a short period of time. Today was the day we were to embark out on our own adventure. I had packed last night in advance, only bringing the necessities. My necessities, which includes: food, Pokémon food, water, iPhone, headphones, wall charger, back up charger, spare set of clothes, Pokéballs, potions, and a necklace, made from the shrapnel of an everstone…a friend gave it to me before we got separated. Oh how we used to skip rocks near my old house in Kanto.

She was always smiling and happy. We spent everyday together, and when one of us got sick, we would nurse the other back to health. _Man were her lips nettles_ I grinned at my own nostalgia. I slipped on the necklace, holding the shard between my finger tips, and then place it underneath my shirt. I slung my satchel over my shoulder. Mizu had perched herself on it, much like a loyal bird. _Silly girl_ I chuckled.

Mizu gave me a puzzled look as I shuffled down the stairs, and bolted straight through the door. Now I was leaving the town on Littleroot, heading for the city named Rustboro. Trees and such lined the dirt path I followed, soon the little town disappeared from sight as I kept walking, not wanting to turn back. I was so fucking pumped, the excitement bubbled and toiled, waiting to burst from my core. Oldale Town was coming into view, the Pokémon center's roof was amongst them. I walked towards the glass doors, and lightly pushed them open. Nurse Joy happily greeted me, even her partner Pokémon, Chansey, smiled at my arrival. "What can I do for you?" She asked. "Uh…" I said dumbfounded. She was so pretty.

"C-could you um possibly, I mean if it's not to much trouble, call the Pokémon Center in Rustboro and reserve a room for me. I won't be arriving until around eleven tonight." "Why don't you just stop of and stay at the one in Petalburg?" "I have a battle with the Gym Leader tomorrow at nine, and I have personal reasons." I ended it there, not wanting to discuss it further with the busy nurse. "Okay…" She said drifting off, "What's your name?"

"Tobias Mitchell," I said, glancing down at my watch, then jumping in surprise. "Oh hell!" I cried, "I have to go bye!" I didn't even give her time to return the goodbye, I bolted through the doors, to the left and down the road.

_xxxxx_

Nurse Joy stood dumbfounded watching the boy run out of her center. "Kids…" she chuckled. Then suddenly a strange girl walked up to her and said, "I need you to do something for me." Nurse Joy not knowing what she was getting into happily agreed and asked what she needed. "What room will _he_ be in?"

_xxxxx_

Mizu and I had just arrived in Petalburg city. Skyscrapers dominated, towering over everything. And there was the contest hall! _I would have to compete in some_ We strolled towards the gym. I walked in as a green haired boy was talking to my father. _What were they discussing?_ I wondered. "Tobias!" My father exclaimed, motioning for me to come over. I did, but it wasn't a boy…it was girl! "This is Laura."

"Hi," she squeaked, there was something familiar about her, I just couldn't place my finger on it. "She wants to catch a Pokémon to take with her while she lives with her aunt and uncle." I gave shy wave. She blushed heavily. She was the average girl, I guess. Light green hair, acrylic white dress, sunset orange eyes. Quite attractive, "Would you help her catch one?" I snapped away from my thoughts and nodded.

My dad handed her two Pokéballs. I led her to route 102, scenic and untouched by man…to an extent. We came across a small lake, an Azurill popped up from underneath the liquid veil, happily crying out as it left the water and climbed onto the land just in front of us. Laura nervously tossed the Pokéball into the air. A jagged light streamed down releasing a Zigzagoon. "Attack the Azurill with tackle," the raccoon complied, swiftly running towards the little Pokémon, smashing into it. Laura returned Zigzagoon to the Pokéball, and tossed the other at the fallen Azurill. Tapping the small Pokémon as vanished inside the orb. The button protruding from the orb flickered red and let out a ding. Leading to the conclusion that Azurill had been caught.

Laura squealed with glee and snatched the ball from the ground. She hugged me, "Thank you for your help." We heard a shrill shriek, "What was that?" she asked. The bushes to the left rustled, a Ralts burst from them and hurried to us. The frightened Pokémon jumped into my arms, telepathically begging me to save it. "Shh…" I tried to calm her down but she kept whimpering and crying softly. I noticed that her crown was oddly colored. Unlike most Ralts, it was blue and not green. "Hey!" A middle-aged man walked up, dressed in a light zip up jacket, black jeans and rectangular glasses, behind were his onyx eyes. "That's Ralts is mine!" he shouted angrily. I stood up holding the Pokémon, _I don't want to go with him._ "She doesn't want to go with you."

"How the fuck would you what it wants?" he shouted, Laura stepped back slightly, and held my right arm tight, scared beyond on her wits. "She is a she!"

"I don't give a damn that Ralts is mine! I spent five years trying to find a shiny Ralts with trace. Now that its within my grasp I'm not going to let some whelp stand in my way." I hastily pulled a Pokéball from my satchel, gently tapping in on the Ralts' head, pulling it inside, and snapping shut with no struggle.

The man began to go berserk, feverishly gasping for air while his anger intensified. He screamed out and tossed a Pokéball into the air, out popped a Mightyena, viciously snarling, waiting for it's masters command to attack. "Run…" I said, turning around and running at full speed, dragging along Laura and with a Pokéball in my hand. Their was no way Mizu would be able to beat that wolf. No fucking way… We kept running. The hound was on our tail, its razor sharp claws ready to tear at flesh. "Shit!" I exclaimed noticing that the Mightyena was closing in. Running, trying not to trip over anything ending up (an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis), along as dog food. My lungs began to hurt. Laura was beginning to slow down, she was tired, and so was I. "Come on Laura, run!" There was the city! "Thank Arceus!" our lives were quite possibly saved from a calamitous attack.

As if on cue the Mightyena in pursuit appears from behind some trees, triumphant. "Son of a bitch..." The man clapped in a condescending manner as he approached from behind. "Quite the sport," he said thoroughly entertained as he pushed up his glasses. "Now, stopping wasting my time and give me the damn Ralts." I sighed in defeat. Outstretching my left arm, with Ralts' Pokéball inside. The dog picked up the ball in its mouth, and carried it to its trainer, "Was that so hard?" He asked snidely, returning the canine to its home, and walking away full of achievement. "Tch idiot," I said turning around as I pulled a tiny Pokéball from my pocket. The _real_ one that housed Ralts. I tossed it up into the air, releasing the Pokémon from its confines.

She smiled gleefully, "Thank you!" I smiled and thought back, "You're welcome." Afterwards we dropped off my dads Zigzagoon, Laura and I parted ways, but not without exchanging phone numbers, before I headed into the Petalburg forest. Continuing towards Rustboro City, during the time of sunset in a forest, it gets terribly dark. Almost to the point of which you need a flashlight. But it was no longer sunset, that was two hours ago. And did I pack one? A big fucking 'no'. I resorted to using my iPhone's light. Son of a bitch, even that barely cut through the darkness. I checked the time, it was about 10:00. I knew shouldn't have dawdled around looking for Pokémon.

On the bright side I did catch a Shroomish, whom I had dubbed Graham. "Shit!" I shouted into the night, echoing through the forest, waking sleeping Pokémon. There was a man in suit and tie, wandering around ahead. He turned to me, his hair imitated a cliff, straight and pointed. "Hello!" he said cheerfully, "have you seen a Pokémon called Shroomish? I really love that Pokémon!" "There you are!" A man in a red uniformed yelled, with a symbol of what appeared to be a hollow mountain printed on. "I was planning on ambushing you but since you dawdled into the Petalburg woods I figured you would come out eventually. But I got sick of waiting so here I am! Give me those papers!" I stepped in front of the man, "Mizuhime!" My Mudkip's head popped up from my shirt, "Mud!" she exclaimed, graciously jumping onto the ground, ready, willing and able.

The man scoffed, tossing up Pokéball releasing a Poochyena. "Mizuhime attack, use water gun." she complied, sending water bursting from her maw, slamming into the young pup. The strangely dressed man grimaced at this. "Tackle!" way ahead of him, the dog already charged at Mizuhime, she was too quick. Effectively dodging the sloppy attempt to attack her, and responding with a tackle of her own. Poochyena yelped in pain, "Finish him off Mizuhime, again use water gun!" the pup couldn't fight anymore, it fell, losing consciousness. "Dammit!" He exclaimed thrusting his fist into a nearby tree growling loudly. "Return," he sapped the Pokémon back into his home and, quite pathetically, retreated. "Oh, I appreciate the help young man," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Great Ball. "Thanks," he smiled. "Do you know the way to Rustboro?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to follow. I did, we traversed our way through the maze of trees, and then finally arriving at the rim of the city.

We went our separate ways from there. He headed to the Devon Building, while I headed for the Pokémon Center. I stepped through the door of the Pokémon Center, itching to get to bed, and sleep. I sure as hell didn't want to be physically and mentally torpor for tomorrow. I would need all my strength. "Are you Tobias Mitchell?" The nurse behind the counter asked. "Yup," I replied. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room." We walked silently up the stairs. I couldn't help feeling uneasy at the way that she walked. "Would you like me to take your Pokémon?" She asked. "Uh no that won't be necessary. I prefer it if my Pokémon sleep with me. It makes me feel safe." "Room 34" she said unlocking the door with her key. "Breakfast is at eight." I thanked her and locked the door as she left. I began to disrobe, tossing my shirt casually onto the floor and headed for the bathroom, taking a much needed piss. I stepped into the shower feeling the mildly warm water drop onto my head.

I stood, sifting my fingers through my hair, kneading soap through the light curls. I sighed, loud. Arceus what a day, I began reminisce about the past events. The lunatic Ralts guy, and the Magma grunt, Arceus this is just like my luck. I lathered my body with a soap that satisfied sense of smell along with my standard that I hold for body wash. I quickly rinsed off, brushed my teeth, and ran to bed ready to get some much needed sleep. I let out Ralts and Graham for night, "Hey Ralts," She looked at me. "I never gave you name did I?" She nodded. "Okay how about, Shinreihime? It means 'psychic princess'" _I love it!_ she telepathically cried. I laid down onto the plush cushion of the mattress, I set my alarm for 7:30. My Pokémon hopped onto the bed with me, sleeping where my body wasn't. Who was I to deny them sleep with me? With ease I plopped my head down onto the pillow, drifting to sleep.

_xxxxx_

"Hehehe…" the man laughed. "You did it Shizuo! You finally got what you have been searching for!" Shizuo cackled madly, holding his hands against his face. His onyx eyes shined from between his fingers, the light of his lamp reflecting off of them. "Come on out my sweet." He tossed the ball into the air. Nothing happened, it just hit the ground with a thud. "What? Its empty!?" He violently slammed his hands down onto the desk. He had be tricked, deceived, cheated by that bastard kid! "I will find you…and get you back." He said quietly, swiping everything from his desk and onto the floor.

_xxxxx_

My alarmed clock squealed violently, I groaned. Not wanting to get up. But I had to, damn that long journey. I slipped on my jeans from yesterday. _I'll wash these when I get back._ I thought to myself, pulling on a fresh Foster the People concert tee. "Mizuhime, Graham, Shinreihime, come we have to go." I said as my Pokémon shot up with pep and vigor. "I wish I had your energy" I said, packing all of my stuff into my bag, leaving the room. I slung my satchel of my shoulder as noticed a key had been slid under the door. I picked it up, engraved was the number thirty-four. _Oh yeah…_ I remembered I had neglected from getting it last night before I went to sleep. _Besides it would have weird I approached Joy in my boxers. It would have been even more weird if I had a boner…then again she is nurse…_ I mentally slapped myself for those thoughts. I recalled Graham and Shinrei, letting Mizu stay out and perch herself up on my shoulders. I shut the door behind me, locking it as I headed for the stairs.

Descending down into the common area, I started for the cafeteria, quickly grabbing a breakfast burrito, a couple of granola bars, and a cup of coffee. I paid for the items and left, dropping the granola bars into my bag. _Shit I almost forgot_, I sat down at own of the tables. Placing my coffee and burrito steadily onto the surface, I fished out a can of food from my Pokémon. I released Graham, and Shinrei from their confines, Mizu jumped down from my shoulders, they all looked excitedly at me as I placed the cylindrical food in front of them. They happily dug into their as I did, savoring every bite of the burrito. I kept glancing at my watch. I felt uneasy just like last night. I chuckled at myself for being so paranoid. I looked back at my watch. It read 8:25. I took a sip of my coffee, glanced down my full Pokémon. Their distended bellies were quite noticeable.

"I come on guys let's head to the gym." I said recalling both Mizu and Graham. I needed to talk to Shinrei about something. We talked, on our way to the gym. We had reached an impasse. It was decided, I became silent as I entered the gym. Stepping through the front doors was a bit intimidating. I stood walked in to find a class room full of students. They all turned and stared at me. "…" silence was dominate. "Uh this is the Rustboro Gym right?" I asked. A teenage girl and boy stood up, "Yeah, what do you want?" the girl asked, whipping her blonde hair from her face.

Her arms crossed, albino skin overlapping each other. "I want to challenge the Gym Leader here." I said with my hands stuffed casually into my pockets. The boy was much darker than the girl, and had spiky black hair, "Follow us." He said gruffly. We rounded a corner, and there was a door, the girl gently knocked. It squeaked open, and out came another girl. She was wearing a a grey shirt, a white collar flattened down, and pink ascot. It looked pretty good to me. I noticed her shining ruby eyes and the pink stockings that covered her legs. Her hair was separated into two strands, and tied in the back with a pink bow.

"Ms. Roxanne," said the girl, "You have a challenger." The Gym leader glanced at me and her expression changed. She became more relaxed, "Thanks Tonya. Let's go to the arena." We all walked through a desolate hallway. Everything was so quiet. It was making me nervous. We stepped into a giant room, with a cragged stone floor in the center. I stood on one side, the Gym leader stood on the other. "So challenger," she boldly spoke, her hands placed firmly on her hips. I checked my phone, there was a text message that was received around midnight. It read: **Hey are you here?** I typed back, **Yeah I got here last night, sorry I didn't reply until now**. "Hey! Are you going to text or are we going to battle?" I stuck my phone back into my pocket.

"Good, double or single?"

"Double," I shouted back, as I pulled two orbs from my bag. I unceremoniously tossed them into the air, releasing Mizuhime and Graham. They both yipped with excitement. "I am Roxanne!" She announced as if she were reciting a script. Then she tossed up Pokéballs as well, releasing a floating rock with arms, and another rock with a bulbous nose. I shivered at the thought of what comes out of that thing. The boy from earlier was the Ref, "This official gym battle is about to begin!" he shouted, "The battle will continue until both opposing Pokémon are incapacitated, and there will be no substitutions!"

"Battle!"

"Geodude use Rock Throw, Nosepass Rock Tomb, Go!" She yelled, watching as the Pokémon do as they are commanded.

"Graham Bullet Seed! Mizuhime Water Gun!" Graham's seeds broke through the hurled rock, pelting the it without mercy. A puff of smoke went out and when it cleared, the Geodude had fallen, it was a One Hit K-O. "Damn," She muttered. I watched as Mizuhime barely dodged the rock tomb. "Rock throw!" Nosepass hurled stones in Mizu's direction, gracefully dodging each of them. Except one that hit her left shoulder, making her yelp. I grunted, clasping my left shoulder. "Go Bullet Seed and Water Gun!"

"Rock Polish." The Nosepass' body became sleeker, as a result it became faster. It swiftly dodged all the attacks thrown at it. "Tackle!" He violently slammed into Graham, sending him rolling back into one of the many stalagmites. I cringed.

Nosepass had stopped, it was having trouble moving. _Effect spore…its paralyzed, this is my chance!_ "Mizu go Water Gun quick!" Another burst of water erupted from her maw, hitting the giant rock, weakening it. "Nosepass tackle!" It couldn't, the paralysis wouldn't let it do anything. "Graham Bullet Seed, finish it!" I grunted. "_SHROOOMISH!_" Graham cried sending out another torrent of seeds, blasting Nosepass, sending it into a state of unconsciousness. "The challenger is the winner." The boy cried. I sighed with relief, recalling my Pokémon. Roxanne approached me from my left, and presented me with my badge. She casually handed it to me. I took it from her. She smiled at me, then viciously grabbed me by my shirt pulling me in for a searing, passionate kiss. "How come you didn't text me back last night?" She asked in an agitated manner. "I fell asleep."

"Ugh…You idiot," She sighed.

"Your lips are definitely nettles." I said with smile.

**Thank you for reading. Follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Ch2: These Streets

**Hello everyone what is up? I am back with a new installment of Distance. I have grown fond of the story name and I have no longer any notions to change the name. But whatever that's not the point. I have a need of OC's for this story; friendly OC's, I don't need anymore Shizuo's or crazy blonde chick, I have a lot of villains already. But there can never be too may villains! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to the Pokemon Franchise!**

**Ch2: These Streets**

I sat in the restaurant with Roxanne, casually leaning back in my chair, one headphone in one ear. It helped, for some reason I felt like I was being watched. I looked at her smiling face, taking a light sip of her tea, grimacing at the fact that it was (in her opinion) too sweet. "So I take it you got your Mudkip yesterday?" she asked, not much curiosity in her voice. I chuckled lightly, "Her name's Mizuhime, and I got her two days ago." She puffed out her lips, acting as if she was offended, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend your regally named Pokémon."

I laughed, she looked at me menacingly, "Oh and you got lucky today." Roxanne said playfully throwing a stale roll at me, nailing my left shoulder. I clutched it. Pain seethed from there like a never ending stream, it just kept coming. _Mizuhime_ Roxanne's expression changed, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you love, honest."

I snickered, taking my hand of my shoulder. Pretending that the pain was faux, "Gotcha," I smiled, taking a french fry from my plate, and tossing it into my mouth. "Bastard..." she muttered. My phone rang out, I reached into my pocket, quickly answering it. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I asked, I glancing at Roxanne. She stared at me queerly, it was quite apparent to her that I had no idea who was calling.

"Hi!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

"Who is this?"

"Laura," she replied.  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Roxanne was now eyeing me in an unnerving manner.

"Bit of this and that..." she said not going into further detail.

"Why is your number different Laura?" Roxanne perked up at that question. She mouthed, "Laura?"

"Friend," I mouthed back. "My phone broke. So now, I have to use my home phone until I get a new one."

"Well that sucks..."

"I know right? I have to go, ta!"

I hung up, happy that the conversation had been relinquished. "Who's Laura?" Dammit I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. "A friend," I said blandly, sighing and slumping back into my chair. "Oh really?" I gave a slight nod. "What's wrong?"

"For some reason that call killed my good mood, and I beat you today come on I didn't think anything could bring me down from that high." I practically shouted, drawing partial glances in my direction. "You got lucky," Roxanne sighed taking a swig of her tea. "Yeah sure Iwahime." She raised at eyebrow, her ruby eyes staring in my direction, questioning my new name for her. "Rock princess," I pulled out the frayed everstone.

She stared at it, for what felt like hours but were mere seconds. "You-" she stuttered, "kept it...after all these years...?" she asked, stifling a sob. I tucked it back under my shirt gently, "Yup, I wear it all the time..." I said with a light chuckle. Roxanne sniffled lightly, wiping a tear from her eye.

I placed my hand on hers, clasping it softly, giving her a warm smile. "Roxy," I said, she looked at me with sad and loving eyes. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine," I said referring to her body, "the gentle sin is this. My lips two blushing pilgrims ready to stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." She smiled at my deed. I always recited Shakespeare to her when she was upset. Even now, after all these years, she still loved his work.

"You always know how to cheer me up." she smiled, leaning over the table and planting a light kiss on my lips. I sighed with relief. Roxanne giggled at my reaction, snorting slightly as it became more and more eratic. And them bursted into full blown laughter. There were a few casual glances in our direction, I easily dismissed them, but it became increasingly difficult as Roxanne kept laughing. "Roxy..." I groaned in embarrasment, as I was no longer able to shake off the looks thrown at us from various directions.

She exhaled loudly, ceasing her rampant laughter as she wiped a tear from her eye. Then suddenly giggling again out of backlash. I groaned rolling my eyes to which she responded with, "Don't roll your eyes at me!" and playfully threw another stale roll at my shoulder, nailing me once again in the sore spot, which hurt to no end. "Dammit..." I whispered, my eyes barred down in pain, quite possibly bringing me to tears.

"Hey!" Roxanne said. I looked up at her. My face, questioning in nature. "Let me see your shoulder." she said blandly. Her face tilted down, eyes escaping my view, possibly flickering with tears. "Why?" I asked. She simply responded with, "Don't play dumb with me," as she stood up, walking around the table and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "No, wait!" I warned. I couldn't stop her! Roxanne pulled forcefully but not enough to tear my shirt. She gasped at what she say, a large black bruise, pulsating.

"Did I..." her throat caught as she was trying to speak, tears trickling down her immaculate cheeks, "do that to you?" she asked. I watched as Roxanne fell to her knees, her hands concealing her crying eyes. "No, Hime, no" I said, kneeling down and giving her a gentle hug, raising her head, our eyes meeting. "You haven't hurt me in anyway."

"What about when I moved away? Did I hurt you then?" I nodded with hesitation, knowing that it would only make her feel worse. "Remember the pact we made?" I asked, not really expecting her to remember considering it was so long ago. As I predicted.

**F**lashback: 5 years ago...

Roxanne and I sat under tree, both of us somber in mood, receiving the news only recently. "I wish I could stay here..." she sighed fiddling with the end of her grey and green dress. Which she gave up, it no longer was a sufficient source of entertainment. She flopped her hands to the side. Practically giving me the opportunity. And I took it: placing my hand on hers. She stared at me in shock, a blush clearly visible across my face. "I'll move with you!" I said loudly. "We both know how impossible that is."

I sighed, "Well then... I will work tirelessly to get my parents to move to Hoenn!" I clasped both her hands together in between mine, bringing my face a foot from her's. "Then we can be together again..."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Because I love you!" I said with a sudden burst of audacity. She looked at me funny, probably frightened by my outburst. "You don't know what love is," was her reply. To that I responded by pulling out a small pocket knife. I inhaled then deeply exhaled, flipping out the blade. And proceeded with the age old of cliché of carving a heart into the tree behind us, with our names inside. "Roxy, I swear on this day. That I will come to Hoenn, become the champion of that region, marry you, and give you the life you deserve!"

**End**

She smiled at the sense of nostalgia, remembering that day fondly in her heart. I casually glanced at my watch. "Want to head back to the Pokemon Center?" I asked. Roxanne nodded in approval. "But first I have to settle up. Unless your buying?" The audacity! Roxanne was flashing a "you've got to be kidding me!" look. "Well!" I said heading over towards the register and grumbling, "said women could by the man dinner if she wants my resp-"

"What was that?" Roxanne asked, skipping up from behind. "Nothing..." I said hastilly reaching into my back pocket for my wallet

xxxxxx

Shizuo sat in the his favorite cafe, one on the outskirts of Petalburg. His fingers were interlocked, placed up the table. Contemplating the possible locations of the kid who stole his Ralts. "Hello," He looked up. A girl stood there infront of him, he instantaneously returned to his thoughts, ignoring her. "Hey," She said again. He wasn't listening. "I think we can help each other out, we're both after the same person, but we have different objectives." Shizuo perked up glancing towards her, watching as she sat down uninvited. "I help you, you help me and we both get what we want."

"How so?" he asked, skeptical.

xxxxxx

Water pounded against my head. I stood in the shower, lathering shampoo through my hair, dismal and torpor for today was a _long_ day. I exited with haste, quickly drying myself, and pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I sighed exiting the bathroom, only to find Roxy in a very suggestive position. She was pseudo-sleeping, her bra pulled down slightly revealing the most immaculate parts of her body. I sighed, sighting down beside her on the bed. Releasing my Pokemon from their confines allowing them to sleep outside with us. I laid down, wrapping my arms around her waist. I exhaled. I kissed her neck lightly, and whispered, "Good night, Iwahime."

xxxxxx

I awoke, it was eerily quiet. I went to move my hands, but couldn't. They had been bound in thin wire, of which was cutting into my wrists. I stopped moving them, knowing that I would have a greater chance of bleeding to death if I didn't. It was still the middle of the night, the moon high in the sky above everything. I looked around, this wasn't the Pokemon Center! A girl with blonde hair approached from the shadows, a scalpel held betwixt her finger tips. My eyes widened at that, but she looked at me with loving eyes, as if she were trying to calm me down.

Her hair curled as if the were vortexes, her face free of any maculate features. Porcelain skin. She dawned a school outfit, one eerily similar to Roxanne's. She walked over with a smile, silence dominated over all. She knelt down slowly, her face close to my, smiling still. Then proceeding to press her lips against mine. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice stricken with horror and confusion. She was pretty, but her particular aura was a wave eldritch energy.

She lifted the hand with the scalpel, slowly, and then stroked my cheek with her soft finger tips before pressing the cold blade against my cheek, and slowly running it over the skin. Blood trickled my cheek as I cried out in pain.

xxxxxx

Ralt's burst up from her dreamless sleep crying out in horrible agony clutching her cheek. Roxanne bolted up looking around the room for the source of the noise. She looked to the right, finding the Pokemon. "Shinrei whats wrong?" She asked, but the Ralts kept screaming and holding her cheek. "T-Tobias...something is happening to him..."

"Tobias? Wha-" She just stopped. Looking around for her lover whom of which was missing. She began to panic. Sporadically combing room for Tobias and her phone, for which to call the police. "Hello?" she asked. An inaudible response could be heard from the speaker. "My boyfriend went missing. He was stolen right of our bed and room in the night."

"Name? Tobias Mitchell."

Ralts just happened to tap her wrists felling them sting. There was no injury whatsoever. Tobias had just gotten them all healed. There was an abrupt knock at the door. "Damn that was fast." Roxanne said with a slight grin. Quite satisfied with the authority's haste. Roxanne quickly opening the barrier, and behind was standing a man with black hair, square glasses concealing his eyes, and a sinister smirk etched onto his face.

xxxxxx

Blood seeped out of the wound, warm and thick. Sliding slowly down my cheek as she lapped at the free flowing liquid. I cringed and shuddered as the girl shoved her tongue into my bleeding wound. "Get off me..." I whispered. She pulled away looking it my eyes with a blank expression. It was fucking creepy. Her eyes a vibrant emerald green...yet it was dull at the same time. Contradicting I know, but that was the only way for me to describe it. I retracted my gaze if I had continued I would have felt even more unsettled.

She spoke these words, cold as ice, but gentle and loving all the same. "Tobias, your mine, and I am yours." That was all. I was confused, I hadn't seen this girl once in my life. "That's great..." I replied sarcastically. "Who are you?"

She trembled, staring into my eyes with a smile as if I were joking. "You know who I am silly."

"We've together since she moved away, and then until you moved away..." She whispered into my ear. Complete and utter fear crept it's way into my heart. I sat there staring up. Her face riddled with an insane smile. I remembered her...

**Follow, favorite, and review.**


	3. Ch3: Feel Good Inc

**This is an update (its not as exciting as it sounds.)! This is mostly a slight name change, from tomari to Aoi. Aoi was reserved for another non-related non-crazy character but I couldn't stand her name being Tomari any more. Sorry bro (I have no Idea who I am talking to!). Favorite, follow and review.**

**Ch3: Feel Good Inc.**

Roxanne felt creeped out at the man's smile, and he wasn't dressed like a normal police officer. He glanced around the room, as nonchalantly as he could. To avoid rousing any suspicion from the girl in front of him. Then his eyes locked onto his target. His grin turning wider. "I've found you!" Shizuo cackled. Roxanne recoiled in fear and choked out, "W-what do y-you mean?"

_It's him! Get him away! Get him away! _Ralts cried out to Roxanne telepathically. "What do you mean?!" Roxanne asked. "She's talking to you isn't she?" Like Shizuo even had to ask. "Did you tell her that the brat stole you from me?" Shizuo asked, looking towards Shinrei. Roxanne became was flummoxed, she looked back at Shinrei. "Tobias? No he would never do such a thing!"

"So I'm guessing your his new girl, I wonder what happened to the old one. The kids a player I'll give him that..." Shizuo chuckled leaning casually against the door as if he was nothing more than ean old friend, of whom she hadn't seen in a while. "What are talking about?" She asked. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "I find it quite surprising that he didn't tell you," Shizuo continued with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"She was about your build, nice sexy our glass figure," Shizuo describe using his hands to sculpted the shape, "light green hair, shining orange eyes, and almost flawless skin. Laura I believe her name was..." Roxanne took a blow to gut, the air was knocked from her system. Shizuo's hand was lodged in her abdomen. Saliva spurted from her mouth as she fell to the ground. Roxanne wheezed as she fell to the ground, trying ever so desperately to get air.

"Now I believe you and I will be leaving," Shizuo stated turning towards Shinrei. He jumped back in surprise, her eyes were glowing blue. He smiled at this sight, "My such rage," Shizuo chortled, not realizing how much trouble he was in. Shinrei blasted him with psychic energy, slamming Shizuo into the wall. The man grunted loudly, falling unconsciously to the floor. Shinrei grasped Roxanne by the leg and pulled her into room with her psychic powers. Then she hastily shut the door, then latching it to prevent any further intrusion.

xxxxx

"Aoi?" I asked as she pulled an out a bigger knife from behind her back. I froze in fear, which only made her giggle. She brought the knife to my shackle, with a swift pull cutting me loose. I grunted, as she clasped my bleeding wrists, bloodying her own hands as she pushed me onto my back. She sat on my, holding my down. I was in no position to struggle. I watched as she leaned her head down towards my neck, placing a soft kiss on the supple flesh.

Then she began to run her tongue over the surface, tasting me in way. "S-stop..." I muttered lowly, my breathing becoming slightly faster and the breaths deeper. She ran my skin between her teeth, nibbling on it lightly, then barred her teeth. I shouted out in pain, my anguished cries echoed in the night air. I felt warm blood trickle down my neck as she lapped at the salty liquid. "Stop...p-please..." I stuttered.

"This bite marks you as mine," Her voice dry, but words ripe with love and affection. "But I'm with..."

"Roxanne?" She interjected, squeezing my wrists with such force. "Stop!" I managed to cry out louder, while she licked the free flowing liquid from my gaping wounds. "My love..." She said softly, "all sixteen years of your life you've remained a virgin, and so have I. You're the only one I crave." I winced at the relief I felt as her tongue retracted from the love bite she had given me.

She raised her head. Aoi quickly pressed her lips against mine, delving her tongue into my mouth, forcing me to taste my own blood. She pulled away, looking into my eyes and asked, "how does that taste?" the yandere* (yandere- a term used for one that comes off as violent or psychotic to the one they care about) asked.

I said nothing and closed my eyes, pushing out crystalline tears, of which she licked up. "Stop... stop...stop..." I began to whimper uncontrollably. She dropped her head down to my chest, "my love please don't cry. I'll take good care of you forever. As I said, you are mine and I am yours." The yandere withdrew her bloodied hands from my wrists and whispered, "let me wrap those for you, but your bite will remain the way it is. I need some for of you to lick up."

She proceeded wrap up my wrists tight with a white tape that was bloodied in a manner of minutes, I grunted and groaned at the pressure. Although uncomfortable it contained the liquid quite nicely. I closed my eyes, as my vision became blurry. I've lost a lot of blood. Much to my one disgust, Aoi began to lick my blood from her fingers. I hastily pushed her off and staggered to my feet as I ran for the stairwell.

"No, I just got you back!" I flung the door open, practically dashed down the stairs only to trip and tumble down the metal steps, smashing into the wall. "My love are you alright?!" I quickly stood back up and rushed down as fast as I possibly could, which was now more of a rushed limp. Our steps echoed down through the well as I scurried down, reaching the bottom with Aoi not far behind. I stumbled out the door. I began to feel faint, my vision became faint as I trudged down the alley way.

I heard girlish giggling from behind, which only made me trudge faster. I fell to the ground, barely conscious, vision fading, I looked up once more to see the Pokemon Center. Clambering to my own feet, through muddled vision I trudged over to the Pokemon Center, stumbling through the doors and collapsing onto the floor.

xxxxx

Nurse joy jumped up from her half-asleep stupor and ran over to the unconscious boy on her floor. She gasped in horror, his neck was red blood still leaking from the wound, a light gash on the cheek that had stopped bleeding sometime ago, and finally deep wrist lacerations by the many. "Chansey! Get the gurney quickly!" a few seconds later the pink Pokemon scurried in to room pushing the device just as her mistress had commanded. Joy looked up and across the street stood a girl, blonde hair curled into vortexes. The nurse blinked and she was gone, vanishing into the night.


	4. Ch4: Rock of Light

**Hello everyone. What is up? How have you all been? And I am terribly sorry for the complete lack of updates to Destination, for some reason I had terrible writers block when it came to that story, to make up for it I turned chapter 7 into a two parter and is over ...1...2...3... 3,000 words long, for you benefit and obviously not for mine. Now, I bet your all wondering about Tobias previous affiliation with the crazy, yet hot bitch named Aoi. Well never in hell are you going to get it! Not in this story any way. I will have a prequel called Little Talks up...soon-ish. It will be about...five chapters-ish explaining from when tobias, age fourteen, got from point A to point B with Aoi. So yeah, oh ho it's a doozy. Now enjoy the chapter and the curiosity. One more thing, this chapter would be longer but I had to edit out the smut. If you want the steamier version head over to or net whatever the fuck it is, or do something about those CU bastards ruining the good thing we have here. So yeah enjoy.**

**Ch4: The Rock of Light**

Shizuo groaned as he tried to stand up in the light hallway. "Damn..." he strained to push himself up off the floor. He could hear the police sirens closing in. He stood up, shaking as he leaned against the wall. His whole body hurt. Shizuo limped down the empty hall, breathing heavily he came to an open window through of which he had entered, and slipped out into the night.

xxxxx

I hear... I hear this high pitched, slow antagonizing beep. My vision is...minimal at the moment. The room is barely lit. I remember making it into the Pokemon Center... I think. I sure Arceus damn hope I did! I tried to set up, my arms pushed against the bed and they started to burn. _What the hell?_ I asked myself. Then a sudden burst of memories emerged, like an air bubble rising to the surface. I started to cry. Tears leaked down my cheeks as I realized, what had happened. "Aoi..." I muttered to myself, as a result the words brought even more tears.

Then I even started weep, much like a small child would at a devastating loss. Then I became louder, almost to the point of which...it seemed like I was screaming. Someone to the right off my bed jumped up and looked around searching for whatever had set me off. "Tobias..." It was Roxanne. I clutched my blankets tightly out of fear. But I began to calm down. My breathing became slower, and my weeping turned to quite sobs. "Sshh...sh...sh...it's okay, love. Its okay." She whispered running her fingers through my ebony hair.

The door clicked, I looked up there stood a dark figure. My heart began to race again. It flipped on the switch behind the door, revealing itself to be a police officer. Jenny. "Tobias Mitchell?" she asked. Honestly, I was unnerved by her presence. "I understand that you was abducted last night by an unknown assailant," she began, "can you describe what he looked like?"

"It wasn't he it was a she and I would like to ask that this be dropped. I don't want to press charges."

"What?!" Roxanne exclaimed. Officer Jenny and Roxanne looked at each other with a shocked expression, and then returned their gazes to me as if I was crazy. "Oh my Arceus, what did she do to you?" Jenny asked with a frightened voice. "Just drop the damn thing alright. Forget about it, I have to get to Dewford for my next gym battle."

"No! No, no, no! You are not dropping this. Tell her what she looked like!"

"I said no. Even if you catch her, I am not pressing charges." I shouted back. "You have a fucking bite mark on your neck and mutilated wrists!" She stopped to process her thoughts, "do you like this girl? Is this the Laura character that crazy bastard told me about last night?" I glanced at Officer Jenny who was just standing there mortified. "Please just forget about this. I don't want to press charges." Reluctantly, she nodded. Her heels clicked as she walked from the room, closing the door behind her. I turned back to Roxanne. She was in tears. Eyes red and puffy, hands folded onto her chest.

"Why?"

"It's...complicated. I'm not ready to talk about it."

xxxxx

"I guess I have been kind of depressed for the past couple of days. At least that's what Roxanne seems to think." I sighed. "Why did something happened?" Laura asked. "Nothing you should concern yourself with," I replied. The ship's fog horn blew, loud. I missed what Laura had said, but honestly I couldn't care. Besides its not like it was important. "Laura I'll talk to you later. I have to go, bye." I quickly ended the call not even given her a chance to interject. I stare of into the clouded abyss.

My iPhone vibrated in the heartbeat pattern. I raised my phone, it was a text message, from an unknown number. **Always protecting me, huh my love? Thank you. **Tears trickled down my eyes at that sight. _Aoi... _I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I spun around and grasped Roxanne holding her and crying. "Aoi..." I muttered. "Is that her name? The one who abducted you?" I said nothing and just held her. "Please tell me."

"I already told you I'm not ready." I kissed her cheek with a sigh. She brought her hand to my face, stroking it lightly. Then slowly made her way down to my bite wound, running her fingers of over the gauze wrapped in...well, wrap. "What did she say when she bit you?"

"That I was hers and she was mine."

"Well that's a problem. She doesn't understand that your mine and I'm not ever letting you go!" I smirked, then kissed her lips showing no reprieve. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, "So hime. What would you like to do first when we get to Dewford? Swim? Go look through the cave for that Steven fellow in the cave and find some new rocks? Or shall we just get my gym battle out of the way?"

"Let's go with the cave and the rocks!" Roxanne shouted, jumping into the air with glee.

"Of course..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing!" I quickly retorted, returning my attention back to the foggy sea. Roxanne wrapped her arms around me and muttered, "Come keep me company..." I felt Roxanne tug at my waist, her own cute and seductive way off persuading me to do her bidding. Which off course this was something that I didn't mind doing. I spun around and kissed her. I brought hands down to her waist, knelt down slightly slipping my arm behind her knees, literally sweeping her off her feet as I held her bridal style. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, giggling girlishly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Has your bite healed?" She asked squeezing the left part of my neck. I winced, holding her tighter as I walked through the halls of the cruise liner known as the S.S. Melissa "Nope I guess it hasn't." She said apologetically. Although it didn't sound like it. It sounded more like she was up to something. At least to me anyway. "It still hurts...alot." I groaned leaning against the wall. Mostly out of exhaustion. "Are you okay?" Roxanne asked, "Am I that heavy?"

"No. I'm just not 100%, and this is killer on my wrists." I smiled, genuinely this time. "I love you." I whispered into her ear, lightly licking the flesh on her neck. We finally made back to our room. I laid her gently down on our bed. Being the seductive and playful trickster she is, Roxanne pulled me down with her. Giggling girlishly as I landed beside her. We stared at each other for the longest time, for what seemed like ours on end. No movement, until she leaned in to kiss me. I happily obliged, leaning in myself.

I kind of...melted when our lips touched. I hadn't realized she had this much of an affect on me. My hands were placed the lower half of her abdomen as if we were dancing. My mind became muddled more and more, I just...felt so happy. I pulled away for a brief moment. "I love y-" I stopped in utter surprise. "Tobias...Mmmm..." _My love_.

That thought came like a blow to the gut. The air in my lungs was emptied instantly. I kissed Roxanne's forehead, and pulled her close, drifting into a slumber of my own.

**Was it just me or was that a bit depressing. Don't worry it will get ****livelier, until about chapter...I don't know whenever we get Mauville, things will go down. Foreshadow! Anyway favorite, follow, and review. Goodnight, good day whenever the hell you are reading this.**


End file.
